Start International Polska
right|250px Start International Polska (dawniej: Przedsiębiorstwo Start International Polska) – polskie studio dźwiękowo-montażowe, zajmujące się realizacją audio-wizualną dźwięku dla potrzeb telewizji, radia, reklam, gier oraz produkcji filmowych. Start International dysponuje łącznie sześcioma studiami o warunkach akustycznych spełniających najwyższe światowe normy oraz kilkoma pomieszczeniami technicznymi. Przedsiębiorstwo istnieje od 1995 roku, swoją siedzibę ma w Warszawie przy ulicy Cybernetyki 9. Ze studiem współpracowały m.in. takie stacje telewizyjne jak: Ale Kino+, Best Film, Canal+, Cartoon Network, Cinema City, Cyfrowy Polsat, Disney, DreamWorks, Forum Film Poland, Imperial Entertainment Home Video, ITI Film Studio, Kuchnia+, Monolith Films, Planète+, Reader’s Digest, Sony Pictures Studios, SPI International Polska, Telewizja Polska, TVN, United International Pictures, Universal Pictures, Vision Film Distribution, Warner Bros., Disney Channel i Nickelodeon. Zrealizowane polskie wersje Filmy |- | |''Powrót do Howards End'' |Ewa Złotowska |- | |''Samotnicy'' |Paweł Galia |- | |''Szaleństwo króla Jerzego'' |Ewa Złotowska |- | |''Córka d’Artagnana'' |Ewa Złotowska, Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- | |''Czarny Książę'' |Ewa Kania |- | |''Dzieciaki do wynajęcia'' |Dobrosława Bałazy |- |1995 |''Mina Tannenbaum'' |Krzysztof Kołbasiuk |- | |''Niezwykłe przygody małej pandy'' | |- |1995 |''Miasteczko Twin Peaks: Ogniu, krocz ze mną'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |1995 |''Przyjaciele Petera'' | |Maria Horodecka |- |1995 |''Pokój z widokiem'' |- |1995 |''Fanfan'' |- |1995 |''Kalifornia'' |Krzysztof Kołbasiuk |- |1995 |''Stalowe magnolie'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |1995 |''Thelma i Louise'' |Janusz Dymek |- |1995 |''Wydział Rosja'' |Krzysztof Kołbasiuk |- |1995 |''Wiedźmy'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |1995 |''Benny i Joon'' |Ewa Kania |- |1995 |''Księżniczka Caraboo'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |1995 |''Zamek w chmurach'' |Dobrosława Bałazy |- |1996 |''Sommersby'' |Maria Horodecka |- |1996 |''Stanley i Iris'' |Dobrosława Bałazy |- |1997 |''Rob Roy'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |1998 |''Flubber'' |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- |1998 |''Lassie'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |1998 |''Miłość i wojna'' |Paweł Galia |- |1998 |''Szczęśliwy dzień'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |1999 |''Wielki Joe'' | |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- |2000 |''Król sokołów'' |- |2000 |''Wszyscy moi bliscy'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |2001 |''102 dalmatyńczyki'' | |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- |2001 |''Mali agenci'' |- |2002 |''Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra'' |- |2003 |''8. Mila'' |- |2003 |''But Manitou'' |- |2003 |''Mali agenci 2: Wyspa marzeń'' |- |2003 |''Old School'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2003 |''Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |2004 |''Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd'' |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- |2004 |''Wygraj randkę!'' |Marek Robaczewski |- |2004 |''Zapłata'' |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- |2005 |''Żony ze Stepford'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2007 |''Za linią wroga II: Oś zła'' |Paweł Galia |- |2012 |''Niesamowity Spider-Man'' |Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- |2013 |''Gra Endera'' | |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2013 |''Powrót na wyspę Nim'' |- |2014 |''Bella i Sebastian'' | |Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- |2014 |''Niesamowity Spider-Man 2'' |- |2014 |''Noe: Wybrany przez Boga'' |Marek Robaczewski |- |2014 |''Transformers: Wiek zagłady'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2014 |''Wojownicze żółwie ninja'' |Grzegorz Drojewski |- |2016 |''BFG: Bardzo Fajny Gigant'' |Marek Robaczewski |- |2016 |''Bogowie Egiptu'' | |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2016 |''Łowca i Królowa Lodu'' |- |2016 |''Warcraft: Początek'' |- |2016 |''Wojownicze żółwie ninja: Wyjście z cienia'' |Grzegorz Drojewski |- |2017 |''Azyl'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2017 |''Był sobie pies'' |Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- |2017 |''Power Rangers'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2017 |''Transformers: Ostatni rycerz'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |} Seriale |- |1994 |''Nowe przygody Supermana'' |Paweł Galia, Maria Horodecka |- | |''A Woman of Independent Means'' |Ewa Złotowska |- |1995 |''Czy boisz się ciemności?'' | |Paweł Galia |- |1995 |''Mściciel na harleyu'' |- |1995 |''Szaleję za tobą'' |- |2016 |''Flaked'' |Wojciech Paszkowski |- |2016 |''Talia czaruje w kuchni'' |Marek Klimczuk |} Gry komputerowe |- |2001 |''Baldur’s Gate II: Tron Bhaala'' | |Paweł Galia |- |2001 |''Diablo II: Lord of Destruction'' |- |2001 |''Icewind Dale: Serce zimy'' |- |2001 |''The Wiggles'' | |- |2001 |''Zax: Galaktyczny wojownik'' | |- |2002 |''Gothic'' | |- |2002 |''Hitchcock: Ostatnie cięcie'' | |- |2002 |''Kirikou: Afrykańska przygoda'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2002 |''Might and Magic IX'' | |- |2002 |''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' |Jarosław Boberek |- |2002 |''Warlords: Battlecry II'' |Paweł Galia, Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2003 |''Gothic II'' | |- |2003 |''I.G.I-2: Covert Strike'' | |- |2003 |''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' |Bartosz Wierzbięta |- |2003 |''Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood'' | |- |2003 |''ToCA Race Driver'' | |Paweł Araszkiewicz |- |2003 |''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' |- |2004 |''Iniemamocni'' |- |2004 |''Richard Burns Rally'' | |- |2004 |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' |Paweł Araszkiewicz |- |2005 |''Age of Empires III'' | |- |2005 |''Empire Earth II'' |Paweł Araszkiewicz |- |2006 |''Gothic 3'' | |- |2006 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2006 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia przeznaczenia'' |Paweł Galia |- |2006 |''Neverwinter Nights: Kingmaker'' | |- |2006 |''Neverwinter Nights 2'' |Paweł Galia |- |2006 |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' |Artur Kaczmarski |- |2007 |''Assassin’s Creed'' |Marek Klimczuk |- |2007 |''Overlord'' | |- |2007 |''Test Drive Unlimited'' |Paweł Araszkiewicz |- |2007 |''Wiedźmin'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2008 |''Alone in the Dark'' | |- |2008 |''Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway'' | |- |2008 |''Fallout 3'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2008 |''Gothic 3: Zmierzch bogów'' | |- |2008 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2008 |''Mass Effect'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska, Agnieszka Kunikowska |- |2008 |''Prince of Persia'' | |- |2008 |''Sam & Max: Sezon 1'' |Paweł Galia |- |2008 |''So Blonde: Blondynka w opałach'' |Sławomir Czwórnóg |- |2009 |''Dragon Age: Początek'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2009 |''Mirror’s Edge'' | |- |2010 |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2010 |''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' | |- |2010 |''Disciples III: Odrodzenie'' | |Maciej Kowalski |- |2010 |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' |- |2010 |''The Fight: Lights Out'' |- |2010 |''The Settlers 7: Droga do królestwa'' |- |2010 |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X. 2'' |- |2011 |''1812: Serce Zimy'' |- |2011 |''Battlefield 3'' |- |2011 |''Crysis 2'' |- |2011 |''Darkspore'' | |- |2011 |''Disciples III: Wskrzeszenie'' |Paweł Galia |- |2011 |''Resistance 3'' | |- |2011 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' |Paweł Galia |- |2011 |''Twierdza 3'' | |- |2011 |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' |Maciej Kowalski, Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2012 |''Antek'' | |Maciej Kowalski |- |2012 |''Diablo III'' |- |2012 |''Halo 4'' (kampania fabularna) | |- |2012 |''Medal of Honor: Warfighter'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2012 |''Resistance: Burning Skies'' | |- |2012 |''Sorcery: Świat magii'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2012 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard'' |Paweł Galia |- |2012 |''XCOM: Enemy Unknown'' | |- |2012 |''Wonderbook: Księga czarów'' | |- |2013 |''Battlefield 4'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2013 |''Company of Heroes 2'' | |- |2013 |''Might & Magic: Heroes VI – Cienie mroku'' |Paweł Galia |- |2013 |''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' |Michał Skarżyński, Maciej Kowalski |- |2013 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dragonborn'' |Paweł Galia |- |2014 |''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2014 |''Enemy Front'' | |- |2014 |''Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft'' | |- |2014 |''Sid Meier’s Civilization: Beyond Earth'' | |- |2015 |''Battlefield Hardline'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2015 |''Dying Light'' |Marek Klimczuk |- |2015 |''Everybody’s Gone to the Rapture'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2015 |''Heroes of the Storm'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2015 |''Might & Magic: Heroes VII'' | |- |2015 |''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2016 |''Dishonored 2'' |Maciej Kowalski, Andrzej Chudy |- |2016 |''Doom'' |Marek Klimczuk |- |2016 |''Dying Light: The Following'' | |- |2016 |''Overwatch'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2016 |''Starcraft II: Nova Covert Ops'' | |- |2017 |''Diablo III: Rise of the Necromancer'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2017 |''Horizon Zero Dawn'' |Maciej Kowalski, Marek Klimczuk, Marcin Bartkiewicz |- |} Filmy animowane |- |1997 |''Zakochany kundel'' |Maria Piotrowska |- |2000 |''Uciekające kurczaki'' | |Joanna Wizmur-Klimczuk |- |2002 |''Piękna i Bestia'' |- |2003 |''Król lew'' (dokrętki z 2003 r.) |- |2003 |''Spirited Away: W krainie bogów'' |- |2004 |''Van Helsing: Londyńskie zlecenie'' | |Elżbieta Kopocińska |- |2016 |''Kubo i dwie struny'' |- |2016 |''Sekretne życie zwierzaków domowych'' |Marek Robaczewski |- |2017 |''Emotki: Film'' |Elżbieta Kopocińska |} Seriale animowane |- |2005 |''Megas XLR'' |Dariusz Dunowski |- |2013 |''Miasteczko South Park'' |Maciej Kowalski |- |2015 |''BoJack Horseman'' |Maciej Kowalski, Mariusz Arno Jaworowski |- |2017 |''Brickleberry'' |Grzegorz Drojewski |- |2017 |''Rick i Morty'' |Mariusz Arno Jaworowski |- |} Kategoria:Studia nagraniowe